RETOS DE DRABBLES
by shikidark193
Summary: Conjunto de retos y desafíos pequeños hechos drabbles SNS (Sasuke y Naruto) y MCM (menma y Charasuke)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo las historias son mías

RETO 1: Drabble Inocente muérdago

Aquel día en la primaria de Konoha todos los niños habían estado decorando el salón como la maestra les había indicado. En su mayoría los niños y niñas habían estado cortando varios papeles convirtiéndolos en figuras de muñecos de nieve o Santa Claus y sus renos. A Menma le parecía algo interesante hacer que el salón se viera más festivo para la ocasión. Aunque no entendía a aquel niño moreno que sólo miraba con atención el techo. Quizás estaba loco, pensó por un momento al ver como caminaba por todo el salón sin despegar sus ojos del blanco techo.

―¿Qué estás buscando en el techo? ―preguntó Menma con curiosidad tocando el hombro del Uchiha.

―Estoy buscando la felicidad ―respondió el otro antes de volver su mirada hacia arriba de ellos.

―¿Cómo ves la felicidad? ―cuestionó sin entender lo que quería ver el otro niño.

―Mi mamá ya me explicó el secreto para encontrar la felicidad en navidad ―aseguró confiado siguiendo con aquella búsqueda.

Por el momento Menma dejó que se fuera y siguiera buscando la "felicidad" como Uchiha decía, se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo restándole importancia, después de todo no por nada le decían "Charasuke". Él era considerado un pequeño charlatán y cada día encontraba algo nuevo con que hacerle honor a ese apodo.

Pasado un buen rato y con todo el salón casi terminado se dio cuenta de que el azabache se había trepado a unas sillas y colgado una extraña "plantita" en lo más alto que pudo llegar, siendo sostenida la pequeña planta por un hilo que estaba anudado en un alto armario. Al terminar, Charasuke parecía satisfecho con lo que hizo y se quedó de pie bajo esa "cosa". Menma observó curioso que era lo que iba a suceder, ¿para qué tanta ceremonia? ¿Qué iba a lograr con lo que hizo?

Pasados diez minutos de estar allí de pie cual soldado, el morenito flexionó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en sus piernas. A juzgar por el leve temblor de sus hombros parecía tener leves hipidos. Se acercó nuevamente esperando una respuesta más clara que antes.

―¿Qué esperas? ―interrogó el de ojos azules

―Mi felicidad ―contestó bajito.

―¿Para eso es la plantita?

―Es un muérdago ―corrigió Charasuke―. Mi mamá dice que cuando te paras debajo de uno viene tu persona especial, te regala un beso y luego son felices juntos, como mi papá con ella.

―Así que eso buscabas ―dedujo fácilmente.

―Sí ―asintió el moreno―. Pero nadie viene así que no seré feliz ―dijo triste.

―Sí lo serás ―afirmó Menma dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse avergonzado por haber hecho eso, pero es que no le gustaba ver a Charasuke triste y solo esperando.

Ante eso Uchiha dibujó una sonrisa de alegría sabiendo que su mamá tenía toda la razón del mundo.


	2. cap 2

RETO 2: ¿Quién es mi mamá?

Menma y Charasuke eran una pareja estable y muy feliz, pero en un punto de su matrimonio sintieron que les hacía falta algo más para estar completos. Luego de mucho pensarlo se dieron cuenta que aquello que les hacía falta eran niños, así fue como luego de muchos problemas y evaluaciones para saber si eran adecuados, finalmente lograron adoptar a dos pequeños: Hiyori y Haru.

Los niños eran muy felices con ellos, mas cierta duda asaltaba sus pequeñas mentes infantiles y eso era: ¿Por qué otros niños tenían una mamá y un papá y ellos dos papás? Esa cuestión hizo que le plantearan a Charasuke su incógnita pidiendo una respuesta. No sabiendo que responder el moreno evadió el tema y esa misma noche cuando sus hijos dormían decidió preguntarle a Menma en cuanto estuvieron en la cama.

―Menma ―llamó el moreno una vez que su esposo se recostó a su lado―. Los niños hoy me preguntaron por qué no tienen padres como el resto, ya sabes con una mamá.

―Diles la verdad ―resolvió rápidamente el de ojos azules dando una respuesta simple.

―¡Ya sé! ―celebró Uchiha como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente―. Se los diré como Itachi me lo dijo a mí.

―Tú no eres adoptado ―afirmó arqueando una ceja.

―Lo sé, pero ese idiota me hizo creer que sí lo era y no se arrepintió hasta que me escapé de casa para ir a buscar a "mis verdaderos padres".

―Mañana hablaremos con ellos ―dijo Namikaze temiendo que sus hijos hicieran alguna locura como su esposo, más por el hecho de que Hiyori tenía una actitud similar a la de Charasuke y no temía a prácticamente nada.

Al otro día muy temprano Hiyori se acercó a darles los buenos días muy efusivamente como siempre, siendo imitada por Haru quien saludó de manera un poco más reservada.

―Charasuke me dijo que preguntaron sobre por qué no tenían una "mamá" ―dijo Menma mirándolos a ambos ante lo que los menores asintieron poniendo toda su atención en la explicación―. Eso es por el simple hecho de que Charasuke es su mamá.

―¿Qué? ―gritó Uchiha enojado el otro mientras jalaba el cabello de Menma con molestia―. Tú estás más cerca de ser la "mamá" por lo aguafiestas que eres siempre.

―Tú eres más la "mami" por lo consentidor que te pones todo el tiempo ―replicó mirándolo con burla―. Y por ese delantal de cocina que estás usando ahora.

―Es para no ensuciar mi ropa, no sabes el trabajo que cuesta quitar las manchas y el precio de los buenos limpiadores es muy… ―al darse cuenta de que está sonando como un ama de casa se interrumpió para volver al tema―. Ese no es el punto, la mujer de nuestra relación eres tú por como todas las noches te…

―Niños vayan a jugar un rato al patio que su "mami" ―remarcó lo último con burla― y yo tenemos un asuntito que arreglar.

Ante la cara que puso su padre, Haru se llevó a su hermanita de allí enseguida y dejó a sus padres arreglando sus asuntos. Quizás también podrían contarles otra de sus dudas: ¿Cómo se hacían los bebés?


	3. Chapter 3

**Reto 3: Desayuno**

Ser ninjas hacía que sus vidas pendieran de un hilo constantemente. Era un trabajo peligroso, pero como shinobis cuando el deber los llamaba era imposible negarse y mentirían si dijeran que la adrenalina que sentían en cada batalla no los hacía sentir más vivos que nunca. Cada día que pasaba daban gracias de estar vivos y por esa misma razón es que Charasuke no perdía el tiempo cuando se trataba de mostrarse afectuoso. O al menos eso es lo que intentaba, tan acostumbrado a ligar por diversión, no estaba seguro de cómo hacer que sus sentimientos se mostraran con toda la seriedad y profundidad que los sentía.

―¿Qué se supone que es esto? ―preguntó Menma al ver como su cama estaba inundada de peluches que no dejaban lugar para nada.

―Amiguitos para que no te sientas solo cuando no estoy ―respondió con una rosa en su mano―. Y lo mejor es que cuando los aprietas se oye mi voz porque está grabada en ellos.

Namikaze quiso hacer lugar en su cama sacando los molestos peluches de su camino cuando accidentalmente apretó uno y se oyó la voz grabada del Uchiha: "Koneko-chan". Al oír eso Menma volteó mirando mal al otro quien algo nervioso trató de explicarse.

―No sé qué sucedió ―comentó saliendo de allí mientras Namikaze se deshacía de los invasores de su cama.

Sin embargo, ese no fue el último intento por ser romántico con Menma. En otra sorpresiva muestra de afecto a Charasuke se le ocurrió otra cosa. El jinchuriki esperaba no tener que lidiar nuevamente con aquellas "travesuras", porque no podía verlas como otra cosa. Mas en cuanto abrió uno de sus pergaminos y un montón de pétalos de rosas se estrellaron en su cara supo que se equivocó. Miró al responsable que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras decía frases cursis antes de finalmente huir temiendo por un castigo de su parte.

Los planes para hacer un detalle que verdaderamente alegraran a Menma parecían no surtir efecto, por lo que Charasuke se propuso desistir temporalmente de eso. Aquella mañana se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno de ambos, con cuidado, sin despertar a Menma y fue a la cocina. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que frecuentaba dormir al lado del jinchuriki sin importar si era en el bosque, en su casa o la de Menma.

Al abrir sus ojos azules notó la ausencia de su pareja, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenían los sonidos de platos y demás. Al ver al moreno allí, sus ojos se clavaron en su figura. Aquel idiota siempre le sonreía y daba regalos que darían pena ajena, pero sentía que lo hacía de corazón. En comparación, él jamás daba siquiera muestras de cariño por su persona por lo que contra todo pronóstico lo abrazó por la espalda.

―Eres especial para mí ―susurró ocultando su rostro en el pálido cuello―. No necesitas esforzarte en demostrarme lo que sientes.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Charasuke sonriendo mientras evitaba mirarlo por el leve estremecimiento que sintió ante el aliento cálido chocando contra su piel―. Entonces no hace falta esto ―dijo arrojando al lavadero el ramen que había preparado.

Al voltear vio el ceño fruncido de Menma y una sonrisa algo torcida por lo que supo que volvió a meter la pata, porque nadie se metía con el sagrado ramen del jinchuriki y salía sin castigo, ni siquiera él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reto 4: Niñera**

Tener un hijo era algo sencillamente maravilloso, lleno de nuevas cosas que aprender mientras se descubre lo que implica ser padres. La pequeña Hiyori era todo un regalo para el matrimonio Uchiha-Namikaze, mas luego de dedicarse tanto tiempo únicamente a su cuidado, sentían que era buen momento para darse un tiempo a solas. Y su cena de aniversario era el momento ideal para eso, así que llamaron a su amiga Sakura para que cuidara por una noche de su hija.

―¿Segura que todo estará bien? ―preguntó Charasuke con Hiyori en brazos en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Haruno, con Menma parado a su lado.

―Por supuesto ―aseguró la de ojos verdes sonriendo―. Hace mucho que no tienen tiempo para ustedes por lo que esto les vendrá bien.

―Gracias, Sakura ―afirmó Menma mientras agarraba a su hija y la bajaba de los brazos de su esposo―. Pórtate bien con la tía Sakura ¿de acuerdo, Hiyori?

―Sí, papá ―afirmó la niña sonriendo mientras despedía a sus padres.

Una vez que le dijeron "hasta luego" a la menor, la pareja se fue al restaurante donde tenían su reservación para esa noche. Y eso dio inicio a la noche de Sakura como niñera…

―Hiyori ven a jugar con unas lindas muñecas que tengo aquí ―sugirió llevando esos pequeños juguetes para entretener a la pequeña de ocho años hasta que su cena estuviera cocinada―. ¿Hiyori? ―preguntó al no verla.

Comenzó a buscarla con algo de preocupación al no saber dónde estaba la niña, por lo que empezó a recorrer la casa llamándola por su nombre. Cuando pasó cerca del cuarto de baño globo de agua golpeó su cara empapándola por completo.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! Shannaro ―gritó enojada mirando a la responsable.

―Un buen ninja siempre está alerta según mi papá Menma ―sonrió de lado la menor mientras se escabullía lejos de Sakura, continuando con los ataques de globos de agua cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado.

Luego de estar secando todo lo que había mojado la niña, Sakura apretaba los dientes poniendo una falsa sonrisa que ocultaba sus ansías de asesinar al infante. Se recordaba a sí misma que debía tener paciencia al ser hija de sus mejores amigos, pero por cómo se comportaba…

―¿Qué estás mirando, Hiyori-chan? ―preguntó Haruno al notar a la niña mirando en su repisa.

―Son mis papás ―señaló la foto donde salía todo el equipo 7 cuando gennins.

―Así es ―asintió Sakura con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos días.

―Mi papi Charasuke dice que en ese tiempo estabas loca por él y que eras una de sus "koneko-chan".

" _Lo mataré_ ". Pensó la de cabellos rosados imaginando la cantidad de cosas que habría inventado el moreno.

―Eso no es verdad, pequeña.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo la menor mirándola ofendida―. Mi papá Menma dice que mi papi es un charlatán y que tú andabas detrás de él, pero siempre te ignoró por ser muy pegajosa ―comentó riendo levemente mientras Sakura sentía todas las venas de su rostro marcarse de ira contenida.

Mientras ellas convivían, Menma y Charasuke cenaban tranquilamente en el restaurante cuando repentinamente la puerta fue destruida de un golpe de su amiga, quien venía con Hiyori en brazos.

―Se las regreso ―dijo ella dejando a la niña en brazos de Charasuke―. Es igual que soportarte a ti, pero potenciado por diez.

―Sólo ha pasado una hora ―susurró Menma mirando como su esposo y su hija hacían pucheros ofendidos de lo que Haruno les dijo. Suspiró pidiendo otro plato para su hija, sabiendo que sólo quien la quisiera tanto como él al Uchiha podría sobrevivir a su presencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reto 5: Regalos**

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha mirando curiosa a su compañero de equipo Charasuke, quien pasó al lado suyo sin siquiera saludarla, algo sumamente raro, ya que pese a estar en un noviazgo con Menma nunca le dejó de decir algún pequeño piropo. Se dio la vuelta y lo alcanzó antes de que se alejara de ella.

―Hey, Charasuke ―llamó tocando su hombro―. Qué raro verte tan distraído. ¿Pasa algo?

―Hola, Sakura-chan ―saludó finalmente prestándole atención―. Estaba ocupado buscando algo.

―¿Qué buscas?

―No sé ―respondió y al ver su gesto de reproche suspiró antes de aclarar―. Es que no sé qué regalarle a Menma por navidad y estoy preguntándome que puedo darle.

―Cualquier cosa que le des de corazón seguro que le gustará ―dijo ella sonriéndole mientras frotaba sus brazos para reconfortarlo.

―Pero es que él siempre me regala cosas geniales ―comentó mientras fruncía un poco los labios―. Todo tipo de cosas que en verdad me emocionan, ropa que me gusta, mis platillos favoritos, pulseras o cinturones que combinan con mi ropa.

―Entonces tendremos que buscar algo que se ajuste a sus gustos ―afirmó Haruno jalando su mano para llevarlo a recorrer algunas tiendas.

Estuvieron un largo rato mirando diversos escaparates en busca de algo que pudiera encajar con los gustos del jinchuriki, pero Charasuke negaba ante todos considerándolos insuficientes para su novio. Sentía que no tenían ese "algo" especial que quería hallar. En el camino se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros también haciendo compras por lo que los saludaron.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó Uchiha y Sakura con una sonrisa cada uno.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ―preguntó Hinata mirándolos con una sonrisa vanidosa―. ¿Ya estás engañando a Menma?

―Eso quisieras ―respondió Charasuke sacando una de sus rosas―. De hecho, busco un regalo para MI novio.

―¿Aun no sabes que vas a darle? ―preguntó Neji acercándose mientras negaba con la cabeza―. El regalo perfecto es simple ―dijo mientras activaba su byakugan y volteaba a mirar a las chicas presentes― ¡Una noche alocada de sexo! ―gritó emocionado mientras recorría de arriba hacia abajo a las presentes.

―¡Pervertido! ―gritó Hinata golpeándolo en la cabeza.

―Yo estaría completamente feliz si Hinata Onee-sama me regalara algo así para navidad ―dijo sonriendo pervertidamente y volteó a mirar al Uchiha―. Y seguro Menma lo agradecerá, ya que no estás tan mal.

―¡Shannaro! ―exclamó Haruno con enojo golpeando al castaño―. No lo mires con tu byakugan. Él tiene novio.

―No era necesario hacer eso ―comentó Charasuke viendo como dejaron al pobre Neji―. A él le gustan sólo las mujeres.

―A ti también antes de Menma ―le recordó ella mirándolo seria.

Luego de un rato Uchiha se despidió de sus amigos sin saber muy bien que podía darle a su novio. Se sentía frustrado de no encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno para él. Por lo que eligió pensar en que quería conseguir con su regalo, qué utilidad le podría dar su novio. Así ideo su lista:

" _Algo que le recuerde a él mismo cuando estuviera lejos"_

" _Algo que haga su corazón latir desembocado"_

" _Algo que quisiera tener cada día cerca suyo"_

Y así fue como llegó a la conclusión de cuál sería el regalo perfecto…

Aquel día Menma vio la pequeña caja que le dio su novio. Con una sonrisa abrió la caja sacando su contenido y al verlo su expresión cambió completamente. Era una foto enmarcada, pero no con alguna cursi foto de ellos juntos, sino una de Charasuke desnudo junto a una pequeña firma que decía: " _Cuando no esté cerca tendrás con que manosearte_ ".

―En definitiva, lo mataré en cuanto lo vea.


	6. Chapter 6

RETO 6: Fotos

Menma tenía una fuerte sospecha. Algo lo inquietaba enormemente al mirar con expresión desconfiada a su compañero de equipo, Charasuke. Estaba seguro de que estaba guardando un secreto como si su vida dependiera de ello. No tenía idea de lo que podía ser eso que con tanto recelo ocultó de sus ojos, pero deseaba descubrirlo a toda costa.

Sabía que algo ocultaba en su cuarto porque cada vez que iba a dormir con él lo encontraba despierto a mitad de la noche cerca del armario. Por lo que supo que ese sería su objetivo. Con una excusa sencilla fue de visita a la residencia Uchiha. Mientras Charasuke iba a la cocina por algo para beber, Menma rápidamente inspeccionó aquel lugar. Al principio pensó que no había nada, pero siendo ninjas era evidente que seguramente usaría algún sello o trampilla para que nadie viera aquello.

Se sorprendió un poco de la cantidad de sellos que había en una pequeña cajita al fondo del armario de Charasuke, mas no fue demasiado difícil librarse de ellos y ver su contenido. Justo cuando Uchiha llegaba con los aperitivos para ellos.

―Ya traje las botanas ―anunció el moreno entrando.

―Charasuke te deseo… ―dijo Menma sorprendiendo al otro.

―¿Tan pronto? ―preguntó el azabache sonriendo de lado―. Aunque no te culpo si después de todo soy irresistible ―dijo acomodándose el cabello con una mano de forma coqueta.

―Te deseo muerto ―aclaró el jinchuriki mostrándole las fotos que encontró en la cajita.

Todas las imágenes mostraban a Menma desnudo en distintas posiciones bastante vergonzosas, ya que todas tomaban todo tipo de ángulos, enfocándose en zonas "privadas".

―Puedo explicar eso ―dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla pensando en una excusa.

―¿Cómo pudiste? ―cuestionó frunciendo los labios.

―La verdad no fue complicado porque cuando terminamos de hacer el amor estás tan cansado que duermes profundamente y puedo moverte a mi antojo ―relató recordando con una expresión pervertida como tomó cada foto, empero viendo la cara del otro supuso que no debió decir aquello―. ¿Era una pregunta retórica?

En cuanto Menma se lanzó para atacar Uchiha comenzó a correr de él sabiendo que tenía un grave problema por tomar aquellas fotografías sin su permiso (algo que sabía de antemano que jamás le daría). En el camino de su huida por la aldea vio a su hermano mayor junto a su compañero de Akatsuki, Deidara. Por lo que fue hacia él listo para pedir un consejo de cómo calmar a Menma. Sin embargo, el jinchuriki lo había alcanzado antes de lo previsto por lo que estaba por golpearlo con su rasengan, mas no lo consiguió porque Itachi detuvo el ataque.

―Cálmate, Menma ―pidió el mayor de los Uchiha―. Sé que mi hermano suele ser desquiciante, pero no para que uses el rasengan.

―Ese idiota se lo merece ―respondió clavando sus ojos azules en él―. Tomó fotos de mí desnudo sin permiso.

― ¿Y qué? ―preguntó Charasuke mirándolo a una distancia prudencial―. Itachi tiene fotos de Deidara desnudo y éste no trata de matarlo.

―¡¿Qué tienes qué?! ―preguntó el rubio mirando mal a su compañero.

―Menma ―llamó Itachi tranquilamente―, asegúrate de que mi tonto hermanito siga respirando luego de tu rasengan.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de apartarse del camino de su cuñado, quien de inmediato retomó la cacería mientras Charasuke volvía a su carrera por su vida lejos de su novio y a su vez el mayor de los hermanos lidiaba con un embravecido rubio.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reto 7: Cuidado con lo que deseas**_

No había nada que irritara más a Menma que las fiestas de cumpleaños, a su edad ya no las veía de la misma manera ilusionada que cuando niño. Ya había dejado de lado aquellas diversiones como algo que a esas alturas de su vida veía como algo vergonzoso. Un jounnin como él no tendría por qué celebrar algo tan ridículo como su aniversario de vida, pero ahí estaba, en medio de una fiesta sorpresa.

―¿No te da gusto, Menma? ―preguntó Uchiha riendo mientras le lanzaba serpentinas a la cara.

―Sabes que odio este tipo de fiestas ―le recordó mientras se quitaba las serpentinas de su rostro―. No deberías perder el tiempo en algo como esto.

―No es una pérdida de tiempo ―contradijo Charasuke haciendo un leve puchero―. Un cumpleaños es importante y deberías sentirte halagado de que el gran Charasuke-sama se tomara tal molestia por ti.

―Pues no, no me siento nada halagado ―comentó con fastidio―, por tu culpa ahora no tengo más remedio que soportar esta ruidosa fiesta.

Uchiha se alejó un poco de él sabiendo que no era buena idea tentar la paciencia de su mejor amigo, Menma se la pasó toda la fiesta con una mirada de fastidio y frustración, saludaba por obligación a los invitados y agradecía los regalos por cortesía. Luego de un par de horas de soportar aquello, Charasuke lo jaló hacia él y lo obligó a ir hasta la mesa con un pastel de cumpleaños bellamente decorado.

―Debes soplar las velas y pedir un deseo ―dijo el azabache mientras lo señalaba.

―No haré esa estupidez de niños ―replicó con molestia frunciendo el ceño claramente enojado.

―Hazlo y la fiesta se termina ―comentó el de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa prepotente.

―Bien apagaré las ridículas velas ―respondió harto soplando las velas con furia mientras pedía su deseo viendo la sonrisa de victoria del Uchiha dejándose dominar por su furia.

" _Desearía que Charasuke y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido"_

―¿Ves que no era tan difícil? ―interrogó Charasuke mientras le daba una de sus rosas―. Guárdala porque esa rosa es mi regalo, te aseguro que es muy especial ―comentó guiñando un ojo mientras Menma la metía sin cuidado a su bolsillo.

Luego de que todos abandonaran su casa finalmente pudo irse a dormir tratando de que su buen ánimo se restaurara luego de dormir. Al llegar el día, se levantó temprano y fue al puente a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, se extrañó de no ver a Charasuke, pero supuso que luego de la fiesta se quedó ligando con alguna chica como de costumbre. Cuando su maestro llegó donde ellos y los mandó de misión sin estar Uchiha presente, por lo que preguntó la razón de no esperarlo.

―¿De qué hablas, Menma? ―preguntó Sakura extrañada por el comportamiento de Namikaze―. Siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros en nuestro equipo.

―No ―negó él estando seguro de que algo andaba mal para que no recordaran a Charasuke―. Falta Charasuke, Uchiha Charasuke nuestro compañero.

―Menma, ¿te sientes bien? ―cuestionó Kakashi mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza―. El único Uchiha de tu generación hace mucho que se fue.

―¿Se fue? ¿Dónde? ―interrogó demandante.

Al oír la respuesta de su sensei, Menma se congeló por unos momentos pensando que era una mala broma. Tenía que ser mentira, por lo que corrió donde Itachi, seguro que el mayor con lo serio que era jamás le jugaría una broma como esa de tan mal gusto. Sus piernas se movieron veloces donde el Uchiha mayor y éste lo miró como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto. Ante su pregunta lo miró primero con molestia, pero luego de mucho insistirle decidió llevarlo a ver a Charasuke.

―Ahí está mi hermano menor ―señaló Itachi mientras Menma se acercaba a ver mejor―. Él siempre amó las rosas.

Allí estaba ante los ojos azules de Menma una tumba adornada de muchas rosas rojas, como las que su compañero siempre llevó en sus manos para regalar a sus "Koneko-chan" y tenía escrito el nombre "Uchiha Sasuke". Se mordió los labios queriendo despertar de aquella pesadilla en la que sentía que lo habían metido, no podía ser verdad que Charasuke hubiera muerto, eso tenía que ser una vil mentira. Sin embargo, para su desgracia era horriblemente real.

" _Es lo que deseaste_ ". Le recordó su conciencia manchada.

" _No es lo que quería_ ". Protestó dolido su corazón.

" _Pero es la realidad_ ". Sentenció su mente.

El mayor de los Uchiha le explicó que su hermano menor era algo difícil de soportar por su actitud despreocupada y algo arrogante en ocasiones. Por aquel sencillo motivo no tenía fuertes lazos con sus compañeros, quienes no se esforzaron siquiera en detenerlo al realizar un ataque suicida para salvarse ellos mismos, aun a costa de la vida Charasuke. Siendo el Uchiha menos habilidoso a nadie le importó perderlo, después de todo el clan contaba con ninjas mucho más habilidosos que Charasuke, así que los únicos que sentían su muerte eran su madre y él mismo.

Namikaze estaba indignado, él jamás lo habría dejado ponerse en ese tipo de peligro. Como el equipo siete siempre se cubrían las espaldas y jamás se abandonaban. Empero, al parecer con otro equipo no fue igual y eso dio como resultado tal trágica muerte. Menma se arrodilló frente a la tumba creyendo que no podría estar más devastado y de su bolsillo cayó la rosa que Charasuke le había regalado, de entre sus pétalos salió un collar con el símbolo Uzumaki y un pequeño papel que leyó con rapidez.

" _Sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero quería hacerla porque eres muy especial para mí, nadie soporta a alguien como yo y aun así tú siempre estas allí para mí, protegiéndome, aunque sería más fácil dejarme de lado. Además, esto es una excusa para ganar valor y declararme. Es que estoy enamorado de ti y no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que con una fiesta sería más sencillo, ya sabes, podía decírtelo mientras estuviéramos ebrios, pero no tomaste nada en toda la noche así que adiós plan. Seguramente para cuando hayas leído esta carta la fiesta ya habrá terminado, así que estaré lejos y no veré tu reacción de rechazo, creo que es mejor así._

 _PD: el collar tiene el símbolo de los Uzumaki porque una vez_ _me dijiste que te gustaba el mío y que quisieras que no se olvidaran del clan de tu mamá"_

Ante esas palabras escritas en el papel no pudo evitar destrozar la rosa en su mano haciendo que sus pétalos se dispersaran por el cementerio bailando al son del viento. Mientras las gruesas lágrimas de amargura corrían por sus mejillas. Su deseo se cumplió y perdió a la persona que más le importaba. Nunca supuso lo que significaba para Uchiha, pero al parecer él sí que intuía que tenía mucha suerte de estar juntos y por eso lo apreciaba tanto a pesar de su carácter serio y cerrado.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Reto 8: Celos que matan**_

" _Los están engañando"_

Aquella frase dicha por su amiga de confianza, Sakura Haruno, había conseguido que los nervios, casi siempre de acero, de Menma y Sasuke se pusieran de punta. Ellos no eran muy dados a ninguna clase de broma y siendo de este tipo tan pesadas aún menos, mas Haruno aseguró que era verdad y les relató lo que ella vio con sus propios ojos…

― _Charasuke por favor sal conmigo este sábado ―pidió Naruto inclinando su cabeza ante el otro que se encontraba recargado en una pared jugando con una rosa en su mano._

― _De acuerdo ―accedió el otro con simpleza._

― _Pero mantenlo en secreto que Sasuke no debe enterarse ttebayo ―ordenó preocupado de que su cuñado fuera a decir algo respecto a su "cita"._

― _¡Ni que fuera suicida! ―exclamó el azabache escandalizado―. Si Menma se entera me va a matar y a ti mi hermano._

― _Entonces nos veremos el sábado en la tarde ―se despidió Naruto dejando un pequeño papel en las manos de Uchiha._

Ese fue el relato que les dio su amiga de cabellos rosados antes de huir despavorida al notar la expresión de cada uno de los afectados al oír que sus novios los engañaban y para colmo con sus gemelos. Por lo cual ambos decidieron rastrearlos y ver con sus propios ojos dicho engaño antes de atravesarlo con su chidori y pulverizarlo con su rasengan, respectivamente a cada uno de ese par de infieles, traidores y todos los adjetivos que venían a sus mentes nubladas de celos. Sin ningún acuerdo verbal previo ambos se limitaron a seguir a su objetivo sin interferir con el otro. Sus dañados orgullos no les permitían rebajarse aún más pidiendo ayuda del otro engañado.

Los vieron reunirse en un callejón oscuro, se acercaron a susurrarse palabras al oído mientras reían divertidos con aquellas sonrisas que siempre les regalaban. Los ojos azules de Menma miraban a su novio guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía con su típica coquetería y Sasuke clavó su mirar en el rubio que sonreía apenado mirando algo sonrojado a su gemelo. Lo que provocó que su sharingan comenzara a girar amenazante.

Charasuke y Naruto caminaron por varias tiendas mientras el moreno se colocaba anillos que el rubio veía probarse. Collares, anillos y algo de ropa estuvo probándose Charasuke para Uzumaki a medida que recorrían las diferentes tiendas de Konoha. Los dos espías sentían su sangre bullir en sus venas al ver semejante escena delante de ellos, cada uno preguntándose: ¿Por qué conmigo no es así? Sasuke miraba a su gemelo notando lo diferentes que eran, si bien él no era de usar joyería como el otro, había alguno que otro detalle que viniendo de Naruto lo aceptaría de buen grado. Mientras Menma reflexionaba sobre porqué su novio estaba con su gemelo ¿era por qué Naruto sí estaba dispuesto a consentir sus caprichos y él no?

Sin embargo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue ver a Charasuke abrazando posesivamente al rubio mientras decía con voz seria: "Él viene conmigo". Allí el límite de los espectadores derivó en un rasengan y en un chidori con los que atacaron a sus novios. De pura casualidad (y quizás instinto de supervivencia) lograron evadir semejante ataque.

―Pero ¿qué demonios? ―exclamó Naruto viendo los rastros de destrucción del chidori.

―Casi me matas, imbécil ―reclamó Charasuke mirando mal a su novio.

―Eso es lo que intentaba, Ero-Teme ―respondió Menma matándolo con la mirada―. Creía que ibas en serio.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó confundido sin entender nada.

―¡No te hagas! ―gritó Sasuke apuntando con su katana al rubio―. Ustedes estaban teniendo una cita a nuestras espaldas.

―Idiotas ―afirmó Charasuke rodando los ojos―. Arruinaron todo ―dijo haciendo un puchero.

―Tú arruinaste nuestra relación y la suya... ―comenzó a reclamar Menma siendo interrumpido por su gemelo.

―Vinimos a comprar un regalo ―confesó Naruto con algo de molestia por las acusaciones mostrando un par de bolsas en sus manos―. Son para el cumpleaños de Sasuke y de Charasuke. Como ellos tienen medidas similares pude comprar ropa de la talla del Teme.

―Eso no explica por qué estabas abrazándolo tan… tan posesivo ―gruñó con furia Menma.

―Unos chicos no paraban de decirle obscenidades a mi cuñado y por eso dije eso, pero creo que huyeron más por sus ataques ―explicó señalando los destrozos hechos.

Nuevamente la sangre en Sasuke y Menma bullía en su cuerpo, pero esta vez por vergüenza. Ambos habían actuado de manera irracional por celos, sí, por los malditos celos que no los dejaron recordar que pronto sería el cumpleaños de los gemelos Uchiha. Naruto estaba buscando un regalo para su novio y hubiera sido una linda sorpresa, puesto que luego de inspeccionar el contenía de la bolsa para verificar que fuera cierto, en ella encontró ropa bordada con su nombre con un logo que le encantaba. Por su parte Menma se sentía idiota por no haber pensado en pedir ayuda a Sasuke para el regalo de su novio y aun si descartaba el pedir ayuda debería haber estado pensando en qué darle.

―Es raro que ustedes actuaran tan impulsivamente ―dijo Charasuke repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.

―Ustedes siempre son más de pensar las cosas antes de actuar ―secundó su cuñado.

―A menos que… ―dijeron a coro― Estuvieran celosos ―finalizaron con una gran sonrisa llena de burla mientras miraban a sus novios.

" _Los están engañando_ ". Fue la frase descuidada que dijo su compañera abriendo la caja de pandora en ellos.

" _Mami hay dos chicos volando_ ". Fue lo que dijo un niño a su madre cuando Charasuke y Naruto salieron volando por un ataque de sus novios por burlarse de sus celos.


	9. Chapter 9

**RETO 9 : Pokys**

" _Existe el juego llamado "juego del pocky", este consiste en que un chico y una chica muerden un extremo del dulce, ellos deben morderlo hasta llegar a los labios de la otra persona y besarse para finalizar el juego_ ".

Desde que había oído acerca de aquel ridículo juego Charasuke se la pasaba comiendo pockys en espera de alguna gatita que aceptara jugar con él y varias fueron las que estuvieron dispuestas a dar el "sí", de no ser por unos ojos azules que se les clavaban fijamente cada vez que Uchiha lo ofrecía.

—Yo quiero probar ese juego también —comentó Sakura cuando el equipo siete se reunió con sus otros amigos al comer en el Ichiraku.

—Yo me ofrezco a jugar contigo, Koneko-chan —ofreció de inmediato Charasuke poniendo su expresión de galán mostrando aquella brillante dentadura al tiempo en que mostraba en una mano una rosa y en la otra la cajita de pockys—. ¿Empezamos?

—No contigo, estúpido playboy —respondió Haruno golpeándolo en la cabeza—. Yo pensaba jugar con alguien más —dijo apenada mientras miraba a Menma.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó furiosa Hinata golpeando la mesa con las manos abiertas—. Si alguien va a jugar a eso con Menma, esa debo ser yo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —se le enfrentó la de pelo rosa mirándola desafiante.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué pelean, si es obvio que Menma no tiene las agallas para llegar al final del juego —comentó en voz alta Uchiha mirando despreocupado los pockys en su caja.

Namikaze que en ningún momento había participado del escándalo que estaban montando los demás arqueó una ceja mirando a su compañero con molestia. Los demás callaron esperando a ver qué diría el jinchuriki respecto de esa acusación.

—¿Por qué mejor no te lo demuestro? —preguntó el de ojos azules acercándose a él para arrebatarle la cajita de dulces.

—¡Yo me ofrezco! —exclamaron en voz alta las féminas tras Menma, empero éste jaló el brazo de Charasuke y le metió el pocky a la boca sin previo aviso—. El primero que deje de morder el pocky será el cobarde.

Dicho eso el moreno cambió su expresión de sorpresa por el dulce en su boca a una más fiera, no queriendo ser menos que su eterno rival. Menma se colocó delante suyo y comenzó a dar mordidas al extremo libre del dulce. Ambos comenzaron a dar breves mordidas avanzando despacio. Cada mordida acercaba más y más sus bocas, cada uno manteniéndose firme para no ser menos que el otro.

Ya faltando poco, Hinata y Sakura le reclamaban a Charasuke que se detuviera, puesto que no querían que Menma pareciera un cobarde por detenerse. Empero, él seguía adelante, cuando faltaba tan sólo un bocado más, el pocky fue roto de un golpe que hizo que ambos chicos se separaran repentinamente. Era Itachi, quien de un sólo golpe los separó.

—Itachi ¿qué se supone que haces aquí? —cuestionó el menor de los Uchiha, mas al fijarse en su mano vio unos dangos y la respuesta fue obvia—. Seguro que vienes por los dulces que comes junto a Shisui —susurró haciendo un gesto pícaro.

—No comas demasiados dulces o no podrás terminar la cena —advirtió el mayor dándole un golpe en la frente por su indiscreción.

Con un bufido de molestia Charasuke se cruzó de brazos antes de despedirse de todos para irse a su casa, tratando de alcanzar a su hermano mayor. En el camino fue repentinamente estrellado contra la pared de un callejón y el responsable era bastante evidente para él.

—Hay formas más amables de interceptarme —se burló mirando a Menma quien lo sostenía del cuello de su ropa aprisionándolo contra la pared.

—Tú y tus estúpidos juegos —reclamó con los labios fruncidos denotando su enojo—. Sólo porque no quise jugar a esa estupidez para parejas te pusiste a tontear con tus "koneko-chan".

—Fue bastante lindo verte celoso al dudar de si yo sería o no capaz de besar a una chica delante de ti —dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Te advertí que si seguías fastidiando con eso metería esos pockys en tu apretado ano y los devoraría allí mismo —declaró con una mirada de superioridad.

—Quizás eso buscaba —susurró Charasuke a su oído—. O puede que yo lo pruebe contigo —dijo besando sus labios—. ¿Qué tendría de malo jugar un poco con mi novio?

—Ero-Teme sin vergüenza —regañó Menma mientras lo jalaba del brazo haciéndolo caminar.

—A mucha honra —declaró sonriendo—. Admite que te gusta tener a un novio tan creativo.


	10. Chapter 10

**RETO 10: CUMPLEAÑOS**

Sasuke bufó con molestia al estar sentado en el sofá de la sala de su novio, Naruto. Si había algo que no imagino para su cumpleaños era estar allí, él esperaba alguna cena o salida junto a su Dobe. No era que tuviera especial afinidad a salir, pero conociendo a su cursi novio sí esperaba un detalle como ese de su parte. En cambio, estaba peor que si se hubiera olvidado, ya que tenía que quedarse en ese lugar porque su novio y cuñado tuvieron la fantástica idea de celebrar dos cumpleaños.

―¡Hola a todos! ―saludó entrando a la casa de forma estrepitosa la razón de su molestia.

―¿Algún día entraras de forma normal y no como si estuvieras en alguna pasarela, Charasuke? ―preguntó con enfado Sasuke.

―No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de decirme así, "Teme" ―respondió con desagrado el otro moreno mirándolo mal.

―Sólo mi Dobe puede decirme así, charlatán ―insultó asesinándolo con la mirada.

Alguna vez Sasuke estuvo metido en muchos problemas cuando todos creían que hizo un sinfín de cosas que fueron obra del otro, a quien desde que, se supo que en verdad se trataba de dos personas distintas, apodaron "Charasuke" para evitar confusiones. Ambos eran prácticamente iguales, hasta creían que eran gemelos perdidos, pero nada más alejado de la realidad, pese al parecido entre ellos, no eran familiares. Sin embargo, algo que hizo "reafirmar" la teoría de que eran gemelos era que cumplían años el mismo día: 23 de julio.

―Pobre del kitsune-chan teniendo un novio tan amargado como tú ―se burló Charasuke sacando una de sus rosas.

―Pobre de mi cuñado lidiando con un "nalgas fáciles" como tú ―rebatió Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

―¿Envidia porque nadie se fija en ti?

―Muchos y muchas mueren por mí ―aclaró frunciendo el ceño―. Soy yo el que no quiere prestarles atención.

―No sabrías como manejar ni siquiera una relación.

―Tú no sabes manejar UNA relación sería, vives de tener muchas relaciones de una noche.

―Imbécil amargado y prejuicioso.

―Libertino idiota y abre fácil.

―¡Ya! ―gritaron al unísono los gemelos Namikaze viendo que sus novios estaban a nada de pelearse a golpes.

Los gemelos amaban a sus novios, pero no entendían ese odio que se tenían. ¡Si eran muy parecidos! Sin embargo, siempre caían en la misma rutina, no podían decirse dos palabras sin irse a insultos mutuos y en algunas ocasiones llegaron a golpearse duramente por riñas muy infantiles. Empero, no dejarían que esos dos arruinen lo que ellos planeaban para celebrar sus cumpleaños, así que los mantendrían calmados conviviendo hasta la hora de la sorpresa mayor.

―Tenemos la cena lista ―anunció Menma llevando del brazo a su novio mientras Naruto luchaba por retener al suyo o iría por la cabeza de Charasuke.

En silencio y con un gesto de enojo los azabaches caminaron hacia la mesa, Sasuke estaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios extremadamente apretados mientras que Charasuke tenía un puchero algo infantil, pero no por ello menos molesto. Al llegar al comedor se sorprendieron al ver la mesa…

―Vacía ―señaló Sasuke mirando con aburrimiento que la "gran cena" que les prometieron no estaba en la mesa como les dijeron. Incluso Menma y Naruto se sorprendieron al ver que la comida que tanto les costó preparar ya no estaba en su sitio. ¡No podía ser cierto! Si la habían preparado con mucha antelación.

―¡Menma! ¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó el rubio a su gemelo mientras señalaba la mesa.

―¿Yo? ―preguntó mirándolo enojado―, tú eras el encargado de la comida.

―Supongo que no habrá cena ―comentó desilusionado Charasuke.

―Es obvio que no, idiota ―respondió Sasuke igual de desilusionado, pero manteniendo su seriedad para no poner una cara tan penosa como la de su "copia".

―Espérennos aquí ―pidió Menma mientras hacía sentar a su novio―, iremos a comprar algo para preparar la mejor cena.

―¿No sería mejor salir a algún lugar? ―cuestionó Sasuke al ser sentado a la fuerza por su Dobe.

―¡NO! ―gritaron los otros dos negándose a que se fueran.

―Uno debería quedarse a cuidar que no se peleen ―sugirió Naruto mirando a su gemelo con un gesto de duda respecto a dejarlos sabiendo que no se soportaban.

―¿Te crees que somos niños, Dobe? ―interrogó Sasuke con una mirada seria y de reproche―. No vamos a matarnos ni nada parecido. Apúrense o yo me largo a mi casa ¿oíste?

―Sí, sí ―asintió enérgicamente el de ojos azules llevándose a Menma para comprar lo antes posible todo o su noche estaría arruinada por completo.

Cuando los gemelos salieron los dos morenos no sabían qué hacer o decir, no se agradaban y tampoco tenían ánimos de pelear, ya que podrían romper algo en la casa de sus novios. Mas no tuvieron que esperar demasiado, debido a que tocaron el timbre de la casa, así que ambos fueron a ver de quien se trataba.

―¡Itachi-nii! ―saludó Charasuke dándole un gran abrazo.

―¿Qué haces aquí, nii-san? ―preguntó Sasuke a su hermano mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero dado que en una ocasión se encontró con Charasuke al haberlo confundido con su tonto hermano menor también decidió por su cuenta que era su "hermanito". Después de todo al mayor no le molestaba tener a "dos" Sasuke, uno que era al cual molestar y proteger todo el tiempo y a la "versión" más alegre que tenía su propia manera de ganarse su cariño.

―Mamá me dijo que estarías aquí y quería llevarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños yendo a la premiere de la película que tanto deseabas ver ―explicó mostrando dos entradas―. Y como mi amigo no puede venir tengo una extra ¿vienes, Charasuke?

―Quiero, pero… mi novio ―susurró mordiéndose el labio. Esa película la quería ver hace demasiado tiempo y ahora tenía una oportunidad única yendo a la premiere.

―Oh cierto y el Dobe ―comentó Sasuke recordando que su novio también estaba en las mismas.

―Descuiden, les dejaré una nota avisando donde estarán para que los vayan a buscar si quieren ―explicó Itachi con una sonrisa tranquila―. Vayan a mi auto que tengo dulces, tomates y onigiris para el camino.

Ante la mención de las comidas que tanto les gustaban a ambos no dudaron en ir al auto en lo que su hermano escribía la nota que mencionó. El mayor no tardó mucho en subir al asiento de conductor y llevarlos al cine como les prometió. Para cuando los gemelos Namikaze llegaron a la casa la encontraron vacía. Desesperados buscaron a los cumpleañeros encontrando sólo una pequeña nota en la mesa, la cual Menma se puso a leer en voz alta:

 _Hola, par de pervertidos. Me llevé a mis hermanitos a celebrar sus cumpleaños lejos de ustedes, ya que me enteré de sus oscuras intenciones. No traten de negarlo porque los vi en una sex shop comprando artículos para BDSM._

―¿Qué hacía Itachi ahí? ―preguntó Naruto confundido interrumpiendo la lectura que Menma retomó de inmediato.

 _Lo que yo estuviera haciendo ahí no les importa. El punto es que esta noche mis hermanitos son sólo míos. No permitiré que me los profanen antes del matrimonio. Si llegas a mencionar que Charasuke no sigue puro te mato ¿entiendes? Lo mismo respecto a Sasuke._

 _PD: La comida que prepararon estaba pasada de sal, algunos platillos algo crudos así que les hice un favor al deshacerme de eso._

―¡Maldito Itachi! ―gritaron los Namikaze con furia por arruinarles la noche cuando se la habían pasado tanto tiempo preparando todo para que fuera especial.

Muy lejos de allí, Itachi estaba con una sonrisa engreída mientras conducía el auto con Sasuke y Charasuke, los cuales estaban felices con la comida y regalos que les dio su hermano mayor, por lo que ni siquiera se pusieron a pelear como de costumbre.

Itachi: 1

Par de pervertidos: 0


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: Yo soy catolica asi que por favor no me linchen por esta pequeña parodia que fue hecha con el unico fin de entretener y es mi regalo a todos mis lectores que siempre me han apoyado :D**

 **RETO 11: ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD**

Las fiestas de navidad no eran algo especialmente atractivo para Naruto ni para Sasuke debido a los amargos recuerdos que les traía de sus infancias solitarias. Sin embargo, ante el relato de su amiga Sakura respecto al nacimiento del niño Jesús, decidieron aprovecharlo como cuento para dormir para su pequeño Menma. Por el cual sentían que esas fechas valían realmente la pena y dejaban atrás las malas experiencias anteriores.

―¿Quieres un nuevo cuento para dormir? ―preguntó el rubio cuando arropó a su hijo ante la mirada de Uchiha, quien se mantenía allí expectante.

―Sí quiero, sí quiero ―exclamó el menor mirando a su padre rubio.

―Sasuke ―llamó a su pareja mirándolo sumamente pensativo―. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería si nosotros protagonizáramos ese cuento? ―interrogó comenzando a imaginar la situación.

 _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía una virgen llamada Sasuke…_

―¿Por qué yo, Usuratonkachi? ―preguntó ofendido el moreno mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

―Porque eres más frígido que un alga ttebayo ―acusó el blondo con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua―. Y por eso yo tomo a veces las "iniciativas" ―dijo con una mirada sugerente.

―Tú tampoco eres precisamente muy dado a ese tipo de cosas. Eres de los que se sonroja hasta por recordar nuestro primer beso ―refutó Sasuke con calma, sabiendo lo mucho que se sonrojaba su pareja cuando le recordaban aquel beso accidental entre ellos.

―Es muy diferente ser pudoroso a ser un frígido ―declaró seguro de sí mismo.

―¿Ustedes salen en el cuento? ―preguntó Menma curiosamente―. Yo quiero que salgan.

―Luego, luego, primero debo empezar como corresponde ttebayo ―explicó Naruto tranquilamente dejando de lado un momento su pelea con el azabache―. Con María, José y el niño Jesús.

―Cambia eso, quiero ser José ―ordenó Sasuke pellizcando sus mejillas hasta hacer que el otro se retractara de sus palabras anteriores acerca de ponerlo de María.

―Pero yo soy José ―protestó Naruto negándose a cambiar su cuento.

―¿O sea que prefieres ser el cornudo? ―preguntó Uchiha con calma fingiendo darse por vencido.

―¿Cornudo? ―interrogó el de ojos azules sin entenderlo.

―Sí ―asintió Uchiha mirándolo con soberbia―. ¿No recuerdas que María tuvo al hijo de Dios? José estuvo técnicamente criando al hijo de otro.

―No dejaré de ser José por ti. Bien, entonces ambos seremos José, así no nos ponen los cuernos con una estúpida paloma ttebayo ―resolvió Uzumaki antes de seguir con su relato improvisado.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, existía un hombre llamado José, que decidió casarse con otro hombre del mismo nombre, porque descubrió que su prometida le había sido infiel. Además de que intentó engañarlo diciendo que era un milagro para que se hiciera cargo del hijo de otro. Supuso que María estuvo haciendo algo más que rezar cuando aseguró que el espíritu Santo, en forma de paloma, bajó hasta ella y dijo "llevarás en tu vientre a un niño divino" a lo que ella respondió: "hágase en mí tu voluntad"._

―No creo que alguien sea tan ingenuo de tragarse ese cuento ―comentó Sasuke refiriéndose al supuesto relato de María.

―Déjame seguir, bastardo ―ordenó Naruto mientras seguía imaginando lo que seguiría a eso.

 _Entonces José montó a su burro rumbo a Belén..._

― _Oh sí, más fuerte ―gimió estando a cuatro mientras era embestido por su pareja―. Puedo ver Belén, las puertas del cielo y hasta a San Pedro._

―Dije "montó a su burro rumbo a Belén", pervertido ―reclamó Naruto cuando su pareja agregó esa frase a su relato.

―Es que yo me los imagino "montando" de otra forma mirando hacia Belén ―comentó el azabache con burla.

―Debí dejarte como la virgen María para que te monté la paloma ttebayo ―regañó carraspeando antes de seguir con su relato inventado.

―Pues te aguantas porque ahora tienes a dos José en tu historia ―comentó desinteresado Sasuke mientras seguía atento al relato de su pareja.

 _Los dos José siguieron su camino hacia Belén montados a burro y de vez en cuando se montaban entre ellos también, pero esas noches no son para relatarse en un cuento para niños. Hasta que llegaron a una ciudad donde abundaban las palomas, con desconfianza las evitaron todas, temiendo un "embarazo celestial". Sin embargo, no contaban con la presencia de un cuervo acechándolos todo su trayecto._

― _¡Cuidado con el cuervo! ―gritó uno de ellos cubriéndose mientras usaba su mano libre para arrastrar al otro lejos del ave._

― _¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el otro viendo al animal curiosamente―. ¿Qué tiene de malo esto?_

― _A las palomas les gusta embarazar vírgenes. Quién sabe lo que nos puede hacer el cuervo ―dijo serio mientras intentaban escapar del ave oscura que sobrevolaba sobre sus cabezas―. ¿Y si es el espíritu de Lucifer o algo similar?_

―El cuervo me recuerda a Itachi ―comentó Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto nuevamente.

―No pienses en eso ttebayo ―pidió el rubio con escalofríos ante esa idea―. Si la paloma embarazó a María y el cuervo es Itachi, sería cómo si te embarazara a ti o a mí en nombre de Hagoromo o Kaguya.

―Ni lo menciones ―ordenó Uchiha teniendo una horrenda imagen de ellos esperando un hijo de alguno de los mencionados por culpa de eso. Dejando ese asunto de lado, Uzumaki continuo el relato.

 _El cuervo sobrevoló por la cabeza de la pareja de José hasta que logró picotear sus cabezas y se llevó algunos cabellos de ambos hacia el cielo._

― _¡Nos robó cabello!_

― _Seguro que nos hará brujería o algo._

 _El cuervo regresó tiempo después volando cargando con su pico un bebé envuelto en mantas. Bajó ante ellos y dejó al infante frente a sus ojos. Notaron que era idéntico de ellos; mejillas con marquitas, de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Al cual nombraron Menma._

― _¿Cómo es esto posible? ―preguntó el rubio alzando a su bebè._

― _Bueno, Dios creó al hombre del barro y a la mujer de la costilla de Adán ¿Qué es para él crear un bebé a partir de nuestros cabellos? ―preguntó viendo curioso al pequeño._

 _Naruto y Sasuke, alías los dos José, continuaron su camino junto a su pequeño Menma hasta que se cruzaron con tres extrañas personas. Las personas desconocidas se hacían llamar "los reyes magos", llamados por todos; Melchor, Gaspar y el negro Baltazar._

― _No coincide mucho esos nombres con ustedes ttebayo ―señaló Naruto no confiando mucho en quienes decían ser._

― _Los tres son nombres de hombres y además más que reyes magos yo veo a una rubia alcohólica, un viejo pervertido y un posible pedófilo con cara de serpiente ―comentó Sasuke poniendo detrás suyo a Naruto y a Menma._

 _Los tres reyes magos tuvieron el impulso de ocultar sus regalos de aquellos mocosos malagradecidos, pero decidieron explicar la causa de sus nombres para de esa forma eliminar esa maldita desconfianza hacia ellos._

― _Yo soy Jiraiya ―se presentó al que le dijeron pedófilo―. A ella le dicen que es "Gaspar" porque todo lo que hace o dice es "Gastar" y estando borracha no se le entiende nada, por lo que todos le entienden "Gaspar" cuando le preguntan quién es ―explicó ganándose la mirada de odio de la mencionada._

― _Este pedófilo es Melchor porque intentaron abreviar "malhechor"―explicó la rubia―. Siempre lo confunden con algún tipo de delincuente, así que no puede quejarse de mí ―aseguró ella cruzada de brazos._

― _Entonces el cara de serpiente ¿es el negro Baltazar? ―cuestionó Uzumaki mirándolo con duda._

― _Le decimos así por el color de su alma ―respondió Jiraiya―. Nosotros traemos cosas para este niño milagroso._

― _No, gracias ―dijo Uchiha rechazándolos lo más educado posible―. Yo puedo cubrir todas sus necesidades sin ustedes._

― _Tenemos cupones de ramen ―dijo Jiraiya mostrando su regalo al niño Menma._

― _Me convenció ttebayo ―comentó el rubio aceptando dicho regalo._

― _Yo tengo poder ―siseó Orochimaru logrando llamar la atención de Sasuke._

― _¡Yo quiero! ―exclamó de inmediato Uchiha ante lo que el rey mago sonrió._

― _No, no quieres ―negó el blondo sujetando a su pareja para que no fuera con el otro―. No me gusta cómo se relame los labios al verte._

― _Bueno, les daré inciensos ¿felices? ―interrogó Orochimaru al ver como hasta sus compañeros lo regañaban con la mirada._

― _Yo traje montones de oro ―dijo orgullosa Tsunade mientras les entregaba una enorme pila._

― _Son de chocolate ―se quejó la pareja al ver semejante engaño._

― _Vieja tramposa…_

El cuento se vio interrumpido por la voz del ultimo Uchiha, quien se percató de que el menor estaba profundamente dormido, por lo cual no había necesidad de seguir con el cuento, ya que el objetivo del mismo estaba cumplido.

―Se durmió ―señaló Uchiha al ver a su hijo profundamente dormido.

―Espero que no sea porque se aburrió ―comentó Naruto acercándose a su pareja.

―Está sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Yo creo que le divirtió mucho tus ocurrencias ―explicó Sasuke dándole un beso a Naruto mientras se quedaban abrazados viendo a su pequeño y propio milagro: su amado hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reto 12: drabble**

La opción de usar el Rasengan y romperle un par de huesos a Charasuke, no sonaba nada mal últimamente para Menma. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender se la había pasado encima suyo. Casi no lo dejaba a solas y el hecho de que comenzara a ser tan pegajoso como Sakura y Hinata, era preocupante.

—¿Quieres decirme que demonios sucede contigo? —preguntó Menma sujetando el collar del Uchiha atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca de él.

—No sucede nada conmigo —respondió con tranquilidad mientras lo miraba fijamente sin su habitual sonrisa—. La pregunta es ¿qué sucede contigo, Menma?

—¿Conmigo? —interrogó sin comprender su pregunta.

—No finjas conmigo —pidió enojado sujetando la ropa del jinchuriki sosteniéndole la mirada—. Algo te preocupa. Quizás no sea el más analítico o un genio, pero si hay algo en lo que nadie me supera es respecto a ti.

 _"¿Se dio cuenta?"_. Pensó preocupado ante su afirmación. Ciertamente, estuvo preocupado los últimos días, mas no era algo que fuera a compartir con nadie. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía surgió el deseo de destrucción hacia todo lo que conocía y amaba. No sentía algo similar desde la ocasión en la cual se encontró con el extraño personaje enmascarado.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse débil y temeroso ante sí mismo. Siempre estuvo en completo control y disciplina para convertirse en un digno shinobi y ahora se desconocía a sí mismo.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Menma queriendo zanjar el tema. Empero ante el intento de réplica del otro lo calló con un beso—. Es en serio. Lo piensas demasiado, anda vamos a comer algo —invitó curvando apenas los labios en una tenue sonrisa.

Charasuke aceptó su invitación, mas en su mente seguía la preocupación por el otro. Aunque nunca se lo dijo de frente, sabía de lo sucedido con Menma. Itachi le había contado sobre la ocasión en que quiso destruir todo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir una repetición de eso. De ser necesario caería en batalla contra él, puesto que no creía poder derrotarlo, empero ello no significaba que no daría hasta su último aliento por él .


	13. Chapter 13

_**Reto 13: Canción de espera**_

 _La más bella canción no nace de una mente prodigiosa sino de dos corazones latiendo acompasados al mismo son._

Eso lo entendió Naruto al sentirse girar junto a Sasuke en una espiral de notas sin nombre. Una negra, una blanca y un silencio de eternos segundos donde por mudo acuerdo sólo se rompía cuando sus dedos ansiosos volvían a bailar sobre las teclas del piano.

Dos desconocidos enojados y frustrados por su vuelo retrasado. El azabache llevaba prisa por montar su avión con destino a Europa para su recital de piano. El rubio iba rumbo a visitar a sus abuelos por el cumpleaños de Tsunade. Por fallas técnicas el avión no arribo a tiempo dejando a todos esperando por horas.

El piano de Sasuke ni siquiera fue subido al avión y unos momentos fuera de su vista bastaron para que cierto rubio inquieto se metiera donde no lo llamaban. Unos instantes dudó Uchiha en sacar al idiota que tuvo tal osadía, pero en vista de que llevaba horas esperando, no pudo evitar unirse al otro.

El blondo cometía fallos. Sasuke los compensaba tocando al mismo tiempo otras notas. Al oído inexperto de los demás el sonido era perfecto, incautos de los errores. Naruto ponía su corazón en cada movimiento, no buscaba impresionar a nadie y aun así lo hizo. Cautivó el corazón del azabache. El pianista cuyo corazón latía cual cronómetro, según sus allegados, estaba extasiado en sensaciones que jamás sintió en su amado piano. Él era un experto en el instrumento y aun así sintió como volvía a enamorarse de las melodías como la primera vez que tocó uno.

Finalizaron su improvisado dueto entre aplausos de los demás pasajeros quienes sirvieron de público. Una mirada fue todo lo que cruzaron antes de subir a su avión y despedirse del otro con la esperanza de algún día volver a ser unidos por la música.


	14. Chapter 14

Reto 14 : Bye my love

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo mientras Naruto lo observaba desde la sombra de un árbol. Estaba a la espera de la razón de las tinieblas de su corazón: Sasuke Uchiha. No sería quien nublaba su lucidez y cordura sino fuera porque oyó de la precipitada decisión de irse de Konoha. Era consciente de su incapacidad para detenerlo, ¿cuál podría ser la excusa perfecta para retenerlo a su lado? No había alguna, no existía y de encontrar alguna no sería más que un egoísta. Una aldea cuya paz cimentada en el sacrificio y la sangre de los Uchiha nunca sería un lugar que le diera paz a los demonios de su mejor amigo. Su única salida era la libertad, después de todo el refrán rezaba "si amas algo déjalo libre".

―Teme ―llamó suavemente al verlo caminando hacia él con aquella elegancia tan natural suya.

―Usuratonkachi ―correspondió al saludo, muy a su manera, pero así se entendían ellos.

Un choque entre aquel ojo negro y los azules de Naruto dejando tantos sentimientos flotando en el aire, Uchiha estaba por irse a un destino incierto, durante un tiempo indeterminado. La atmosfera lo embriagaba del deseo de sujetarlo entre sus brazos y retenerlo allí para jamás soltarlo. Empero él sabía que estaba siendo empapado por la nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos que compartieron juntos en Konoha. Una aldea que siendo sincero consigo mismo no merecía a Sasuke, no con tantas personas que no podían ver lo que él apreciaba en esa rota y torturada alma. Con todos sus defectos, aciertos y errores: lo amaba. No sabía en qué momento dejó de profesarle una amistad sincera para transformar esas palabras en la pantalla de la verdad que se sentía obligado a ocultar.

―¿A qué vienes? ―cuestionó Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Vine a despedirme, porque fuiste tan Teme que ni me avisaste que partirías ―respondió Naruto acallando la razón real.

―No me iba a despedir de nadie ―replicó Uchiha ante el infantil reclamo. De alguna forma le alegraba que Naruto fuera a darle una despedida, quién sabía cuándo volverían a verse de frente.

Tan propio de Sasuke irse sin mediar palabras ni dar explicaciones, nunca las daba y no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, aquellos labios capaces de pronunciar las palabras más crueles lo besaron sorpresivamente alborotando todos sus sentidos. Se sentía embelesado por aquel dolor que causaba saber el significado de ese beso: una despedida. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabiendo que se trataba de un adiós su corazón dejaba de latir desbocadamente. Podían soportar nuevamente la distancia mientras sus sentimientos se mantuvieran intactos. Quiso gritar la respuesta que tanto parecía pedir Sasuke en cada pregunta, mas sus labios y los de él estaban sellados con las palabras guardadas en sus corazones.

No había acuerdos de un nuevo encuentro. No hacían falta.

No había necesidad de promesas.

Ellos se amaban profunda e incondicionalmente.

Naruto mostró la bandana de gennin perteneciente al Uchiha y se la entregó en mano, éste supo de inmediato lo que significaba. Era un nuevo comienzo para ambos y mientras su lazo los mantuviera unidos nada podría separarlos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Reto 15: Nocturnus**

Debería estar clavando una estaca en el corazón de aquel insolente vampiro que tenía delante suyo. Sin embargo, estaba allí compartiendo una bebida con aquel retorcido ser de la noche. La criatura más oscura que se podría encontrar una persona en la noche y la mayor desgracia para quien se cruzara con aquella boca letal.

―¿Dónde tienes el blanqueador? ―preguntó Charasuke estando a milímetros sus rostros, con la diferencia de que ese idiota estaba suspendido de cabeza en el aire.

―No tengo ―respondió serio al verlo flotando como si nada. Notó que le dedicó una mirada de fastidio antes de irse volando a toda velocidad a su cocina.

Cerró los ojos rogando paciencia esperando que ese torpe terminara de jugar con las pertenencias de su hogar. Mas el sonido de su cocina siendo arrasada por aquel torbellino con apellido Uchiha, lo forzó a levantarse de su cómodo asiento para ir a verlo. Al cruzar la puerta presencio todos sus envases de líquidos de limpieza vacíos dispersos en el suelo, mientras Uchiha hacía alguna mezcolanza extraña pareciendo una bruja en lugar de lo que realmente era.

―¿Qué tanto haces, mosquito? ―interrogó esperando una buena explicación para el saqueo cometido a sus gavetas.

―No tienes blanqueador así que estoy improvisando ―comentó riendo mientras mezclaba lavandina, quitamanchas y demás cosas―. No te quejes que por tu culpa estoy todo manchado.

―Casi te disparo en medio del pecho ―le recordó con los brazos cruzados mientras su ira iba creciendo―. ¿No debería preocuparte más estar en la casa de un cazador que posiblemente te asesine pronto?

―Me preocupa más estas horribles manchas de sangre que tengo por tu maldita culpa, idiota ―reclamó echándose su mezcla de productos de limpieza sobre las manchas de sangre en su camisa.

Menma bufó con molestia al verlo luchar contra aquel líquido carmesí que osaba arruinarle la ropa a ese vampiro creído. De no ser por ese raro comportamiento seguramente lo habría baleado y dejado muerto en algún callejón oscuro para que el sol volviera cenizas su cuerpo al momento de amanecer. Sin embargo, recordó el motivo por el cual seguía allí y por el que estaba en su casa en esos momentos.

 _Namikaze Menma era un hábil cazavampiros entrenado en distintas artes marciales y armas. Su nombre era bastante conocido entre aquellos chupasangre, además de temido obviamente. Siempre implacable, nunca piadoso. El frío cazador que no se tentaba por nada ni por nadie. Salvaba personas, empero no sentía "lazos" o un apego real hacia ellos. Ni quisiera sus compañeros cazadores, puesto que su comodidad era trabajar en solitario. Justo como en ese momento. Llegó a un bar donde se rumoreaba un vampiro iba frecuentemente. Se encargaría de exterminarlo y seguir su camino en busca de otro._

 _No fue ningún problema identificar al mosquito. Lo vio en la barra seduciendo a una incrédula mujer con palabras al oído. Al momento en que su presa y su víctima se dirigieron al segundo piso para tener más "privacidad", supo que debía actuar. Con gran sigilo se acercó hacia la puerta y se mantuvo en posición de ataque esperando algún grito o momento indicado para atacar. Por ello guardaba sumo silencio intentando averiguar qué estaban haciendo exactamente._

― _¡AHH! ―gritó la mujer desde el interior dándole a Namikaze la señal que necesitaba para actuar._

 _De una sola patada abrió la puerta y apuntó con su arma al vampiro allí dentro. Su mirada de odio y frialdad fue cambiando a una más incrédula y confundida. Lo que podía estar viendo era algo con lo que jamás se había topado en toda su vida como cazador. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, Menma no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez el eficiente cazador se sintió imposibilitado de realizar su deber. Frente a él estaba la mujer abrazando al vampiro, el cual viéndolo de cerca parecía un adolescente. Aunque tomar una cajita de jugos para niños le hacía verse aún más infantil._

― _¡¿Quién eres?! ―preguntó a gritos, para su sorpresa, la mujer―. ¿Por qué tienes esa arma en tu mano? Sea a quien sea que busques no se encuentra aquí._

― _¡Señora ese es un vampiro! ―exclamó el de ojos azules viendo como el vampiro ni siquiera se movía ni dejaba de tomar su cajita de jugo―. ¡Es muy peligroso!_

― _¡¿Señora?! ―cuestionó con ira arrojándole el cenicero que estaba en la mesa―. Ya sé que es un vampiro._

― _¿Lo sabe? ¿Usted está loca? ―interrogó sin poder creer que alguien se acercara por voluntad propia a un asesino._

― _No nos interrumpas ―dijo empujándolo hacia la salida mientras se acercaba a susurrarle al oído―. Ya sé que los vampiros no existen, pero ese chico en verdad lo cree y tiene fetiche por la sangre ―explicó de lo más natural, siendo consciente de las practicas del "vampirismo". Algo que no pasaba de personas que genuinamente se creían esas criaturas inexistentes._

― _¿Qué? ―preguntó Namikaze dándose la vuelta para dejarla fuera de la habitación y poder enfrentarse cara a cara con aquel ser._

 _Oyó los gritos de parte de la mujer sacada. Incluso golpeaba desesperada la puerta esperando que le abriera, sólo cuando se cansó se retiró de allí frustrada. No conocía al chico más que de esa noche, por lo cual no tenía motivos de peso para quedarse allí e insistir. Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación Menma no dudo en disparar al azabache, siendo esquivado casi exitosamente. Y ese "casi" se debía a que logró atravesar su cajita de jugo salpicando al propio vampiro, revelando que era en realidad sangre._

― _¡Oye! ―protestó el de ojos oscuros mirando su ropa sucia―. Me manchaste de sangre, maldito._

― _¿Esa sangre es de la mujer que eché? ―cuestionó recargando su arma sin perder ni un segundo de vista al vampiro―. ¿Por qué la cajita de jugo tenía sangre?_

― _¿Esperabas que la mordiera en el cuello? ―preguntó rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Me hubiera ensuciado mucho. Al morderla me habría salpicado todo, tendría manchas en mi ropa y el olor encima iugh ―dijo con una expresión de asco―. Por eso tomo sangre con popote, es más civilizado. Con mis colmillos no puedo tomar en un vaso o copa normal._

― _¿Iugh? ―repitió el cazador como pregunta. Eso debía ser una broma. ¿Qué clase de vampiro le tenía asco a ensuciarse con sangre―. ¿Bebes de una cajita y con popote sólo por eso? ―interrogó imaginando que eso era parte de alguna astuta trampa puesto por el otro._

― _¿Algún problema con eso? Yo no te estoy reclamando por entrar como un psicópata a este cuarto pri-va-do ―remarcó separando las sílabas para darle énfasis._

― _¿Qué le hiciste a esa mujer? ¿Usaste tus poderes? ―interrogó mientras le disparaba haciendo que Charasuke se pegara al techo moviéndose de forma más similar a la de una cucaracha que la de un vampiro._

― _Usé dos palabras mágicas ―respondió el vampiro haciéndolo creer que tenía la habilidad de hipnosis y mientras él intentaba deducir eso, Uchiha terminó apareciendo frente a su rostro de la nada―. "Por favor" ―susurró tranquilo dejando sin palabras al otro._

― _Eres raro, mocoso ―suspiró Namikaze sin saber cómo matarlo. Sus ojos se veían en cierto modo "inocentes", sin aquel toque de deseo de sangre y muerte que caracterizaba a los de su clase―. No te comportas como un vampiro._

― _No sé cómo se comportan ―respondió sencillamente mientras le mostraba su cuello―. Hace dos meses me mordieron y bueno… no tengo idea de qué demonios está pasando, pero cuando tengo citas, digo que mi fetiche es el vampirismo y me dan su sangre voluntariamente._

― _¿No matas? ―cuestionó apuntándole con la pistola en medio de los ojos._

― _Me la dan voluntariamente ―contestó señalándola destrozada cajita―. No tengo necesidad de matar a nadie si sólo creen que tengo gustos raros._

 _Antes de que el cazador pudiera seguir hablando con su presa, oyó como más personas gritaban desde el primer piso. Otros cazadores y vampiros estaban teniendo fuego cruzado abajo. Uchiha se acercó curioso por el ruido, mas fue detenido por la mano bronceada de Menma, quien le indicó guardar silencio y seguirlo sin decir nada. Él sabía que sus compañeros exterminarían sin piedad a cualquiera con colmillos, incluyendo al rarito que tenía sujeto por la muñeca. Menma se encontraba en un serio dilema moral. Por un lado, el chico era vampiro. Solución: matarlo. Sin embargo, por el otro fue víctima de un vampiro. Solución: matarlo. Empero, yendo contra lo lógico que sería sacarlo de su sufrimiento dándole muerte, no podía._

 _Fue hacia la ventana sin detenerse a pensar y saltó asustando a Charasuke por la repentina acción. Según los pensamientos de Namikaze, no podía deshacerse de él sin pensarlo fríamente y en caso de permanecer más tiempo allí, sus compañeros no lo dejarían meditar una decisión razonable. Sólo le dispararían al chico y pasarían a matar al siguiente chupa sangre. En esos momentos maldijo ser tan solitario, ya que no contaba con nadie a quien preguntarle o pedir una segunda opinión sobre lo que debía hacer. Y por ello recurrió a algo que jamás pensó hacer: huyó. Empeorando las cosas hacia su casa, con un vampiro y dejando por los suelos su reputación al huir de una batalla._

―Hey, torpe te estoy hablando ―llamó Charasuke sacándolo de sus recuerdos y reflexiones―. Tengo hambre ―reclamó como un niño berrinchudo.

―Dijiste que no te gustaba la sangre ―dijo tratando de desviar la atención del Uchiha, ya que aún estaba muy concentrado en su problema con qué hacer con él.

―No me gusta tenerla sobre mí ―comentó señalando su ropa―, puede que a ti no te importe oler como un tampón usado, pero a mí sí.

―¡¿Qué dijiste?! ―preguntó sujetando el cuello de su ropa con molestia―. Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de guardar tus colmillos, no tienes derecho a criticarme ―reclamó con enojo.

―No sé cómo se guardan ―respondió Charasuke mirándolo ofendido y un poco apenado por tener sus dientes afuera desde hacía semanas.

―¿Cómo has sobrevivido? ―cuestionó con molestia soltando desganado. No ganaba nada peleando con el chupasangre.

―Evitando el sol, teniendo citas y bebiendo sangre ―enumeró como si se tratara de algo muy normal y cotidiano―. Me he basado en lo que pude averiguar por internet y películas ―afirmó orgulloso.

―Idiota ―suspiró fuertemente mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz―. Mira, niño lo mejor será que vengas aquí cuando quieras sangre.

Charasuke lo miró unos momentos sorprendido antes de acercarse y abrazarlo por el cuello mientras le sonreía alegremente. Ante eso el de ojos azules lo miró con fastidio. Teniéndolo tan de cerca era indiscutiblemente comparable a un fastidioso mosquito. Quizás debería aplastarlo como a uno y liberarse de él.

―Ya sabía que soy irresistible, pero es la primera vez que un hombre desea mi atención ―dijo dramático el vampiro mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de él―. Al menos eres el primer chico que se me declara.

―Idiota ―insultó dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza―. Hay muchos cazadores en esta ciudad. ¡Y tú andas correteando como la madre de Bambi en el bosque! ―exclamó con seriedad y pena ajena por semejantes tonterías que dijo―. No todos te tendrán piedad.

―¿Y por qué quieres que viva? ―interrogó con primera vez con seriedad―. Yo soy técnicamente un "no-muerto". Ya no puedo ir a la escuela y no quiero unirme a aquellos que me hicieron esto. ¿Qué debería hacer yo que no sé ni qué soy ni cómo debería comportarme?

Namikaze se sorprendió un poco por aquella seriedad en el otro. En toda la noche y pese a que intentó matarlo no había perdido esa sonrisa que encontraba tan molesta, mas ahora parecía que no tenía mucho interés en nada. En resumen: ese chico estaba perdido respecto a su propia identidad. Charasuke había guardado silencio esperando una respuesta que Menma no podía darle. Se dio cuenta de ello por la forma en que aquellos ojos azules comenzaron a mirar el suelo pensativamente. Soltó un suspiro al estar cargándole un problema suyo al que debería darle muerte.

―Pronto amanecerá ―comentó el de ojos oscuros para romper la tensión―. Te agradecería algo sino fuera porque me dejaste sin comida y me ensuciaste ―agregó yendo hacia la puerta.

―Es en serio ―afirmó Menma evitando por un momento que el vampiro se fuera de su casa―. Si quieres sangre ven aquí. Muerto tampoco averiguaras qué puedes hacer en tu condición.

Charasuke se dio la vuelta por un momento arrojándole una rosa roja que el cazador la atrapó con sus manos. Apenas le dio un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa. No afirmó que iría con él, mas tampoco lo negó. Posiblemente tendría que cazarlo de nuevo si quería ganarle a sus compañeros. Sonrió imperceptiblemente una vez que se halló sólo en su casa. Las cacerías nocturnas serían más interesantes a partir de ahora.


End file.
